


Blueberry Hyung

by lone_writer_55



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Nail Polish, hongjoongissocute, polished man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_writer_55/pseuds/lone_writer_55
Summary: "Sit still" Hongjoong hisses as he holds Wooyoung's hand."Yes, Mr Blueberry" Wooyoung smiles.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Everyone
Kudos: 82





	Blueberry Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the people who have helped me through all of my ups and downs.
> 
> I love you.
> 
> instagram @ lone._writer._

Hongjoong sits in the studio playing about with a possible melody for the track he was composing. He had come in early in the morning since he hadn't come in the night before. Hongjoong bops his head to the beat as he hums the melody to himself. He pulls his hoddie's drawstring before jumping out of his skin ince he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah!" Hongjoong exclaims as he turns round to see Maddox standing over him with a smile. "Hyung" Hongjoong whines holding Maddox's hands in his.

"I was about to get food, want to come?" Maddox asks.

"Now?" Hongjoong asks.

"No, lunch" Maddox deadpans.

Hongjoong playfully slaps Maddox's arm before getting up.

"Alright, let's go" Hongjoong nods.

Hongjoong and maddox walk side by side down the quiet streets. It was only three in the morning. Hongjoong shakes his head once the thought of Seonghwa scolding him for staying out too late.

Hongjoong peers into the store windows, sipping his coffee and something catches his eye.

"Hongjoong-ah, where are you going?" Maddox calls as Hongjoong leaves his side and into the store. His feet move faster than his thoughts.

"I want to get something" Hongjoong replies pushing the door open.

"Hello" The clerk calls from the counter not sounding too happy.

"Hello" Hongjoong bows a little before he goes to the isle that caught his eye.

Hongjoong finds it and grabs what he wanted smiling in triumph before walking to the counter and paying. Maddox waits for him outside and looks up as he sees Hongjoong exit the store with a smile.

"What made you leave that quick? I thought Mingi were the type of people who do that" Maddox says. "This" Hongjoong says holding up the electric blue nailpolish.

"Matches your hair" Maddox points out.

"And it looks pretty" Hongjoong hums in satisfaction.

"Your manager called me again" Maddox says.

"What? Why?" Hongjoong asks concearn growing by the second.

"Said that your phone was off and you've to get back to the dorms soon" Maddox says.

"Oh" Hongjoong hums pulling out his phone that he had forgotten to turn off airplane mode.

"I'll just go now" Hongjoong says.

Maddox nods before smiling to Hongjoong.

"See you later, Hyung" Hongjoong smiles as he splits off to got in the opposite direction.

The dorms were quiet as Hongjoong closed the door behind him. He toes his shoes off at the door and sets his stuff down on the table in the living room before making a beeline to his room and grabbing a few clothes trying to be as quiet as possible as he changes and crawls into bed.

Seonghwa mumbles something before moving around a little and falling back asleep.

Hongjoong sits in the living room with a cup of coffee and spots his nail polish that he had bought last night.

He smiles as he unscrews the cap and is hit with the strong sent of polish. Hongjoong carefully paints his pinky the beautiful shade of blue before setting the bottle down.

"That looks nice hyung" Wooyoung says picking up the bottle and examining the colour.

"You want to try it?" Hongjoong offers.

Wooyoung thinks over it before nodding.

"It represents something I feel strongly about. There should be more people standing up and supporting the campaign" Wooyoung says.

"Oh! Hyung can you paint mine?" Mingi asks walking into the room

"Sure!" Hongjoong smiles.

Wooyoung squeals once his nail had finally dried as he raised his hand for the polish to sparkle in the light.

"It looks really nice, Hyung" Wooyoung smiles to the older sat opposite him.

"I'm happy you like it" Hongjoong smiles.

"Me next!" Mingi exclaims.

"Alright, alright" Hongjoong laughs.

Mingi giggles as Hongjoong holds his pinky and paints it blue.

"Wah, Hyung. This colour is really nice" Mingi compliments as Hongjoong throws the bottle into his bag.

Hongjoong sits in the makeup shop scrolling through SNS spying on Atiny.

"Mr Blue berry" Yunho hums wrapping his arms round hongjoong's shoulders.

"Yes?" Hongjoong asks.

"Can you paint my nail please?" Yunho asks showing his puppy eyes.

"Of course" Hongjoong coos in delight.

Hongjoong watches as Yunho bounce up and down with his blue nail. For a second Hongjoong swore he could see a set of golden ears on the younger.

"Thanks hyung!" Yunho bounces.

"No problem, pup" Hongjoong.

"Hyung! I want it too" Jongho pouts beside Hongjoong in the waiting room.

"What do you want?" Hongjoong asks looking over to the maknae.

"This" Jongho pouts wiggling Hongjoong's pinky.

"You can have it" Hongjoong says poking Jongho's cheek eliciting a gummy smile from him.

Hongjoong would paint the younger's nail all day just to see him smile the way he always would. Jongho gives hongjoong a hug before walking away with his beautiful smile.

"Hongjoong Hyung" Yeosang says threading his arm through Hongjoong's.

Hongjoong smiles to the younger and wipes Yeosang's hair out of his eyes.

"Can you paint my nail please?" Yeosang asks resting his head on Hongjoong's shoulder.

Hongjoong smiles and pulls Yeosang with him.

"Yes!" Yeosang cheers raising his hand into the air, careful not to smudge the freshly painted nail.

Hongjoong laughs at the reaction.

"Hyungnim!" San calls through the dorms as Hongjoong packs his bag for the studio.

"In my room!" Hongjoong calls.

"Hyungnim! you need to paint my nails!" San shouts running through the door.

"You're sweating" Hongjoong observes as he fishes the bottle out of his bag.

"I was working out, with Heam" San says jabbing his thumbback out the room.

Hongjoong nods as he coats San's nail in blue.

"Pretty!" San smiles showing his dimples.

"like you" Hongjoong smiles.

Hongjoong ends up in front of his screen filled with melodies and some words trying to be pieced together. The bottle sits on his keyboard as Hongjoong thought it had become very lucky after making his members smile after painting their nails.

Hongjoong makes progress and soon it is ten to two in the morning. Hongjoong yawns as an idea pops into his head.

"Hyung!" hongjoong shouts waddling out the room into the main room where Maddox was sitting and relaxing.

"Yeah?" Maddox asks glancing up to the younger.

"Can I paint your nail?" Hongjoong asks cutely bouncing on his feet.

Maddox smiles before motioning for him to come over.

Soon Hongjoong had painted all of the of the Edenry team's nails blue.

Hongjoong taps the beat of the track as he mumbled a rap under his breathe.

He hear the door open behind him but makes no effort to turn round.

"Just a sec, Hyung" Hongjoong hums to the beat.

Once he sets his pen down he feels a pair of arms wrap round him and a familiar scent calms him down.

"It's three in the morning" Seonghwa hums lowly.

"Really?!" Hongjoong looks to the time and sees that he was right.

"I was hoping you would stay up a little longer for me" Seonghwa says.

"Is everything alright, Hwa?" Hongjoong asks, not able to see Seonghwa's face.

"Yeah, just want you to paint my nail" seonghwa laughs quietly.

"Anything for you, Hwa" Hongjoong smiles.

The two of them walk back to the dorms, quiet laughs floating into the air. 

"You've turned us into a gang, our symbol is a blue nail" Seonghwa muses.

"Blueberries!" Hongjoong laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope this had cheered you up if you were down :)


End file.
